kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Astrid Doyle
Astrid Doyle is the technical adviser of the C.S.A.I. who transforms into Power Rider Rush. History *''to be added'' Personality *''to be added'' Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 90.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11 t. *'Kicking Power': 28.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. Sprinting Cheetah is Rush’s , accessed by using the Cheetah Datarise Card in the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster. Sprinting Cheetah is specialised for high agility and is able to shoot with exceptional accuracy while running. All of Rush's statistics in this form are slightly higher than Wolf's Howling Wolf form. Sprinting Cheetah is composed of the following parts: *'Cheetah Helmet' - The helmet. **'Cheetah Tracker' - The orange section on Rush's forehead area. It is equipped with a measuring device and a radar system, which collects necessary information for movement. Additionally, it can improve speed and safety by sending obtained information toward the Adept Runner program located within the Cheetah Armour chestplate. **'Cheetah Tracker Ears' - The 'cheetah ears' attached to the Cheetah Tracker. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can allow Rush to measure distance, speed and angle with pinpoint accuracy using a millimeter wave radar. **'Cheetah Tracker Sensors' - The orange 'hair' located on the sides. They are equipped with sensors that measure temperature and humidity as well as components in the air relative to the atmosphere. **'Cheetah Mask' - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Rush to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It has been enhanced by the Cheetah Tracker, increasing the oxygen supply during high speed movement. **'Cheetah Visor' - The yellow compound eyes. Allows Rush to see eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows her to see in night vision and shading. Additionally, they can function as an optical sight by synchronising with the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster. **'Base Helmet' - The overall helmet. It is part of the Base Suit. It is composed of strong, armour-like material and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors and is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Datarise Card is used. **'Base Transmitter' - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. *'Base Suit' - The white/silver bodysuit. It is composed of a strong, armour-like material and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Datarise Card is used. **'Base Arm' - The left arm. It amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Rush to lift up to 4 tons. **'Base Hand' - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and sensors that replicate paw pads synchronise with the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster as well as the Cheetah Visor. **'Base Leg' - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. **'Base Foot' - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to sensors that replicate paw pads. *'Cheetah Armour' - The chest armour. It is equipped with a travel control system dubbed Adept Runner that controls Rush's movement to maximise speed. They also select the optimum travel route, capture obstacles and track moving objects. *'Cheetah Shoulder' - The orange right shoulder piece. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape reduce air resistance and generate downforce by drawing strong headwinds while sprinting. It reduces the power loss and increases the speed by suppressing the lift during sprinting and high speed turning. *'Cheetah Arm' - The right arm. Compared to the Base Arm, the Cheetah Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. It also functions as a balance weight during high-speed sprints. *'Cheetah Gauntlet' - The right forearm armour. The aerodynamic shape increases the impact of punches dealt. *'Cheetah Hand' - The right hand. It is capable of high speed finger movements, allowing Rush to fire as many as 10 shots per second. In addition, it is covered with a special armour made of carbide steel, in the shape of a cheetah claw, allowing Rush to slash enemies at super close range. *'Cheetah Leg' - The right leg. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape as well as the incorporation of a device called Terra Velocity allows Rush to run 100m/s. In addition, the upper border wing that protrudes out of the side creates a strong downforce without generating air resistance by adjusting the turbulent flow and creating a difference in pressure between the inside and outside. *'Cheetah Guards' - The lower right shin armour. They control traction and the mechanisms in the legs and optimise them based on the surface of the ground. *'Cheetah Boot' - The right foot. It is covered with a special armour made of carbide steel in the shape of a cheetah claw, which not only improves attack and defense, but also functions as a braking device while sprinting. They also maintain the speed while turnin This form has three finishers: This form has two finishers: *' ': Rush runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. *'Rushing Blast Fever': Appearances: TBA - Lightning Hornet= Lightning Hornet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. Lightning Hornet is Rush’s bright navy and yellow hornet-based form accessed by using the Lightning Hornet Datarise Card in the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster. This form grants Rush an increase in jumping height, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. But that is compensated with the ability to fly and a hexagonal weapon bay is built throughout the body that can launch hornet-like missiles called Comb Strikers. This form’s total firepower is 200% stronger than Sprinting Cheetah. Lightning Hornet is composed of the following parts: *'Hornet Helmet' - The helmet. **'Royal Court' - The forehead. In conjunction with the Hornet Tracker Antenna and Cheetah Visor, the ballistics of the missile are calculated instantaneously, and the information is input to the micro missile Comb Strikers loaded in each artillery compartment. **'Hornet Tracker Sensors' - The gold 'hair' located on the sides. Equipped with a ballistic calculator and radar system, it collects and supports information necessary for missile attacks. **'Hornet Tracker Antenna' - The antenna on Rush's forehead area. In addition to collecting peripheral information and sending it to the Royal Court on the head, the anti-jamming system will support the micro missiles that have been ejected. **'Cheetah Mask' **'Cheetah Visor' **'Base Helmet' **'Base Transmitter' *'Base Suit' **'Base Arm' **'Base Hand' **'Base Leg' *'Hornet Armour' - The chest. The yellow armour made of a special alloy containing gold has a very high electrical conductivity and controls lightning with dark blue armour with an insulating coating. In addition, the honeycomb frame structure has excellent impact dispersion performance and exhibits high strength while being lightweight. Furthermore, by storing the artillery compartment in the hexagonal space of the frame, it is possible to equip the micro missile Comb Strikers with a lightning glaze. *'Hornet Shoulder' - The shoulder. A device that converts energy supplied from the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster into electric shock Striker Generator is built in. By supplying it to various parts of the armour, the wing of the flight Hornet Wing is deployed and the lightning punch weapon Lightning Needle oscillates. And electric shock attacks are possible. *'Hornet Gauntlet' - The forearm armour. The fighting force, especially the destructive power of the punch, is improved by putting the electric shock supplied from the shoulder generator on the arm. The Artillery Compartment contains a micro missile Comb Strikers with a lightning glaze. *'Hornet Leg' - The legs. The Base Suit strengthens the wearer's leg power and greatly improves the destructive power and running power of the kick. In addition, the special armour of the thigh improves the fighting battle, especially the destructive power of the kick by putting the electric shock supplied from the generator of the shoulder on the leg. The Artillery Compartment contains a micro missile Comb Strikers with a lightning glaze. *'Hornet Boots' - The boots. Armour made of a strong armour-like material that improves fighting performance and defense. Furthermore, with a lightning piercing weapon that oscillates from the tip, Lightning Needle, a one-shot kick is released. This form has three finishers: *C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster finishers: **'Lightning Blast': **'Lightning Blast Fever': Has two variations. ***' ': Rush flies up to an enemy in the air and creates a large dark blue energy construct of a hornet stinger accompanied by dark blue lightning bolts on her right foot before performing a Rider Kick, impaling the target in the process and then crashes the impaled enemy into the ground, destroying it. ***' ': Valkyrie flies in a circle around the enemy and fires the Securise Blaster into the centre of them, creating an orb of yellow energy. The orb then explodes, destroying the enemy. *Attaché Blaster finishers: **'Attaché Blast': Through the use of a Datarise Card, Rush can boost her Attaché Blast attack. ***'Chilling Bear': Rush fires a cold blast that freezes targets upon contact. }} Equipment Devices *C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster - Transformation device *Datarise Cards - Transformation trinkets Weapons Attaché Blaster Suit-equipped weapons: *'Hex Vespa': Hornet-like missiles located in the upper body. Relationships - Enemies= *Javas: to be added *Sting: to be added - Cartwright Enterprises= *Gabe Miller: to be added }} Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added'' See Also *' ' - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Riders Category:Power Rider Category:Power Rider Data Category:Antiheroes Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:C.S.A.I. Category:Antivillains Category:Metronics Corporation Category:Data Riders (Power Rider) Category:Gokai-Volt